


Osira

by MaxiemumDamage



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, fic for another fic, just some wholesome fluff, meant to be platonic but can be taken as romantic, this won't make sense if you haven't read baileek313's RWBY in My Hero fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxiemumDamage/pseuds/MaxiemumDamage
Summary: Ruby Rose has a type...and it’s rich kids with ice powers, an absent mother, and a scar on their left eye indirectly caused by their abusive father.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose (RWBY) & Todoroki Shouto, Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Osira

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Peace Sign to the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109597) by [baileek313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileek313/pseuds/baileek313). 



> The day has finally come where I write fanfiction for someone else’s fanfiction. I have no excuse except that my brain wouldn’t let this idea die. This is for baileek313’s RWBY in BNHA AU, done with permission (thank you!!) but not strictly canon to the story. This fic is set after Chapter 20 of Peace Sign, the day after Yang gets home from work but before they’re back to school. Ruby, after what she learned during the Sports Festival, is understandably worried for Shouto.

Ruby was feeling restless. 

That in itself wasn’t out of the ordinary, but after facing Stain, Ruby really should have been exhausted. Fighting a serial killer, getting stabbed, becoming paralyzed, and then seeing a friend taken hostage _twice_ wasn’t her idea of a good time, made worse by the emotional toll of seeing everyone hurt. 

Her friends… Iida was injured, with nerve damage that was possibly permanent, but he did seem to be in a better place emotionally. Their conversation in the hospital almost definitely helped, and put her mind at a bit more ease. Ruby had actually changed Iida’s name in her contacts to Speed Buddy. (Just for a few days, she’d put it back soon.) 

Midoriya had been rattled more than anything else–he’d spent their stint in the hospital in a kind of trance. He’d messed up his leg in the fight, but compared to what he’d done to himself in the Sports Festival it was basically just a scratch. The mental damage of getting grabbed by that Noumu and saved-slash-taken-hostage by Stain was a lot worse, in Ruby’s mind. Not to mention that since they'd been sent home early, he’d be alone with his thoughts.

Kind of like Ruby was right now. 

After a brief moment of hesitation, Ruby sat up, swinging her legs off the couch and onto the floor. Grabbing her phone off the table, she reopened her last conversation with Midoriya. The last message he’d actually sent was his address from that night, but before that they’d been analyzing Mt. Lady’s latest fight with enough detail to publish an essay. His last words had been about how her Quirk would be great for nature-focused rescues, and a suggested team-up with a more experienced hero unit called the Wild Wild Pussycats.

Quirks were usually a safe topic with Midoriya. 

_Me:_

_hey_

_can i ask you something_

_Midoriya:_

_Sure! What is it?_

_Me:_

_howd you use your quirk without breaking your bones? and why werent you doing that in the sports festival?_

_Midoriya:_

_I learned to limit how much I use my Quirk at any given time, instead of it being all-or-nothing_

_The hero I was interning with, Gran Torino, taught me!_

_I wish I’d known for the Sports Festival, but I probably would have been hurt fighting Todoroki-kun regardless, so it’s not a big deal_

Not a big deal? He’d reduced his bones to shards every time he used his Quirk throughout his entire _life_ , and now he could finally avoid that! It was a huge step forward, and… huh. Why did it look so different now? There was no explanation for the green lightning she’d seen when he used his quirk now — it looked a lot like Nora, actually, but her powers were based on generating or channeling energy. Plus Midoriya’s seemed a lot weaker — no more shockwaves or changes in air pressure. If it was a shift in energy, shouldn’t it be less visible? Would he be willing to talk about how it worked? 

_Me:_

_is it a change in physical application or do you just moderate your power output?_

_Midoriya:_

_Well…_

Ruby’s stomach filled with dread at the sight of the message ellipsis. Midoriya took maybe thirty seconds before sending a massive block of text explaining how he was lowering the energy of his Quirk to about 5% and channeling it through his entire body instead of one limb at a time. (Meaning Ruby had been right on _both_ counts, she noted with a satisfied smile.) When she saw him diving into the benefits and drawbacks (such as his newfound lack of ranged attacks), Ruby knew he would be okay. Quirk analysis was one of the fastest ways to cheer Midoriya up — he and Ruby were alike in that. He was probably disappointed about not finishing his internship, but that was just another thing they had in common. It wasn’t good for Ruby to be alone with her thoughts after everything, and even with Yang home it was too quiet. 

Ruby could go to the garage and watch her sister tune up her motorcycle, but that wasn’t exactly riveting. (Oh no. Engineering pun. Ruby made a mental note to tell Tsu to slap her if she fell down the same cursed path as the rest of her family.) Plus Yang had plans with Blake, Tamaki and Mirio later, so it was better if she could find something to do on her own.

It would have been nice to talk to Todoroki right now, but Ruby had no reason to assume his phone was secure. Plus, he was probably in trouble as it was from Hosu. Well, maybe Endeavor wasn't too mad about it, since he’d gotten the credit for the Hero Killer’s arrest (and some good PR, which the Flame Hero’s agency pretty much always needed). Still…. 

It wasn’t fair that he had to deal with this. It wasn’t right for Endeavor to treat his family that way and get away with it. And it wasn’t easy to accept that there was nothing she could do to help. 

Ruby mentally smacked that thought on the head. _No. Not nothing._ Maybe she couldn’t save Todoroki, but she could still help him. He needed to know his friends were there for him, especially after everything. And even if it was an illusion (considering Endeavor’s standing), he needed to feel _safe_. Todoroki needed to know she cared. 

Ruby’s eyes drifted over to the kitchen. 

— — — 

Careful not to aggravate the remaining cuts on her palms and arm, Ruby opened the recipe box on the counter, which one no one except Dad ever used anymore. 

Well, there was a first time for everything, right?

After looking through all the cards (three times), Ruby finally found the recipe she was looking for. Slightly cramped handwriting, done three times over in Japanese, English, and Spanish. A few of the lines were written at weird angles, and you could see the eraser marks where something had been changed. There was a dark stain where something had probably been spilled on the paper. Some of the steps had been crossed out and rewritten further down, forcing one to read it through several times over before doing anything. 

Just holding it made Ruby feel warm inside, like she was wrapped up in her cape again. 

— — — 

Yang set aside the pump with a sigh of relief, finally finished. Her arms were incredibly sore, but Bumblebee had paid the price for her work-study hours more than she ever had. She and Tamaki had gotten away with light bruises and the occasional headache, but her bike had been a bit of a wreck after sitting in the garage for weeks — or had it been months? Well, no more. They were ready for a night on the town.

Well, Bumblebee was ready. Yang was, to put it delicately, a hot mess. Her hair, which had spent a few hours carelessly pulled back, was frizzed out. Her clothes didn’t cover enough to justify the amount of motor oil now staining them, and the smells and paint fumes had given her a splitting headache and nausea. 

Fortunately, the repairs had gone faster than expected, which meant time for a shower and full makeover before the concert. Something cute but easy to move in, since she was hoping to dance a little… maybe that gold dress from last year’s birthday? It was gorgeous, which, _of course,_ Pyrrha had great taste, but it was a little too tight now. Everywhere. Nora and Nejire both agreed that it only looked better on her, but it was still a lot less comfortable… probably not good for dancing. And if she was taking Bumblebee (which she _was_ , no way she’d just spent two hours on repairs and a new paint job to take the train, Mirio could deal), it was probably a good idea to wear pants. Maybe the black top she’d thrifted paired with her bomber jacket. That could work.

Seeing Ruby in the kitchen very effectively cut off her train of thought and made something twist in Yang’s chest. It was an almost familiar sight, one that would have made anyone in their family nostalgic. The cheerful mess that was the kitchen only helped the image. The cheerful mess that was her sister finally looked up, just in time for Yang to wipe the shock off her face.

“What’re you doing?” It sounded a lot more judgemental than she’d meant it. Ruby either didn’t notice or didn’t care, grinning even wider now.

“I’m making cookies. One batch is for us but some are for a friend, so no eating the dough.”

Yang, already halfway to the sink, shugged in reply. “Fine, but I still have questions. For starters, _why_?” While Yang had tried and failed at cooking, Ruby never really tried at all. Baking was for special occasions or emergencies, not just a boring afternoon. 

Maybe Ruby just needed to do it. To be busy for an hour or so, to do something with her hands, to not just sit around stewing about everything that had happened in Hosu. It was a tragedy her sister never should have seen, especially not as a first year, and she hadn’t had anyone except her classmates to watch her back until Endeavor showed.— 

Oh. 

So _that_ was why Ruby wanted to make cookies for a friend. Two of her buddies had been injured a lot worse than she had, so it was probably a get-well visit for at least one of them. Probably the Iidaten kid, since his brother had been attacked by Stain. ( _Was that really coincidence?_ nagged a voice in Yang’s head.)

“Do I need a reason to make delicious cookies?” Ruby asked in the perfectly innocent voice that meant you were about to get screwed over in some way. 

Well, two could play at that.

“I’ll be the judge of how delicious they are.” Before Ruby could stop her, Yang grabbed one of the dough balls from a baking sheet and popped it into her mouth.

“Yang! NO! There’s raw egg in there! Besides, they’re _my_ cookies!”

Yang grinned at her little sister’s distress, then dashed up the stairs before Ruby could break the “no Quirks in the house” rule in her quest for vengeance. 

— — — 

Ruby inhaled one more time, the smell of fresh-baked cookies washing away any and every concern she might have had about her plan. This was a good idea. 

“Oh my god, it smells like heaven in here. Think I could bring a few for the gang tonight?” Yang, selfish parasite that she was, came back without apology and with obvious intent to woo her friends with the fruits of Ruby’s hard labor. (No, she was _not_ being dramatic.) Considering that her sister had finally returned from the sanctuary of upstairs into no-man’s land, there were no mercy rules Ruby had to abide by. Unfortunately, Yang’s choice of wardrobe made it abundantly clear that tonight was important. Her favorite bomber jacket, the black crop top with lavender lace Yang had bought a few months ago, and a pair of torn-up jeans. And from the looks of things, some makeup — she’d borrowed Blake’s signature winged eyeliner. 

Tonight probably wasn’t _just_ another night with the boys, then. And Ruby was a generous and magnanimous sister. “You can take three, but that’s it. You already had one.”

Yang gave a vaguely pitying look in response. “Raw dough doesn’t count as a cookie, Ruby.”

“You should've thought of that before you ate it, then.”

“ _Ruby_.”

“ _Fine_! Four cookies. The rest stay here. I’m already giving away half.” Ruby tried not to pout in frustration at the knowledge that she’d barely get to touch the treats she had slaved over. Besides, maybe this would distract Yang.

“Okay. What’s with the basket, though?” Shoot. She’d noticed it after all. Ruby was proud of herself for weaving it, even if it had been a part of a museum workshop, but it wasn’t like she ever used it. Except to hold stuffed animals, which she would never, ever admit.

“How do you suggest I carry them?” 

“I don’t know, put them on a plate? Use a tupperware? Anything from this millenium?” 

“It’s pretty!” Ruby replied defensively.

“Okay… Little Red.” Yang grinned.

“I told you my hero name in good faith that you weren’t going to make fun of me!” lied Ruby.

“Your mistake,” said Yang with a languid shrug. “Are you going far? I could give you a ride.” Further explanation was unnecessary — Ruby knew full well that Bumblebee could fit two people. And it was perfectly safe so long as the passenger wasn’t touch-averse. 

“It’s out of your way. Besides, I can’t hold onto the basket and you at the same time.” A poor excuse. The real one being that Yang showing up on a motorcycle would make Ruby showing up with a basket of cookies look pretty immature. 

“Won’t you get tired of carrying it on the train though?” A fair point, but Ruby hated it. “It’ll be a good workout!”

“Well, you do cheat on arm day.” Yang stretched her own extremely well toned arms into the air at that. 

“I do not!” Ruby tried to ignore how her voice cracked in indignation. 

“Yes you do. I don’t know why you even bother with pushups, it’s not like you ever throw a single punch. Get back to doing squats, ya little — hey!”

“How’s that for a punch?”

“Ok, you know what? Let’s go. Take off that apron, I’m gonna kick your sorry butt.”

— — — 

Ruby’s idea to surprise Todoroki with cookies (and a movie night if all went according to plan) hit a snag very early on.

She didn’t know where he lived. 

Ruby’s first instinct was to ask Momo, since she probably still had everyone’s addresses as deputy… and she didn’t want to inconvenience Iida. But would it be good for him to have someone ask for his help as class rep? Maybe it’d help him feel a little more normal, and a little less self-loathing. Plus, it was an excuse to check in on him. 

Okay then. Iida it was. 

_Me:_

_hey iida? can i get todorokis address? i want to check in on him and i think itd be better to do in person_

_Speed Buddy:_

_Of course! It’s very noble of you to do that, Rose! Do you have any need for me to accompany you?_

Ruby’s jaw dropped. Nerve damage from a fight not one week ago and Iida was offering to go with her? He needed to rest!

_iida you just got out of the hospital! take care of yourself first!_

Ruby typed out her response but refrained from sending it. Iida didn’t need to be reminded of his injury, or how he got it. He deserved to have some sense of normalcy. Dang it, this was why she’d wanted to ask Yaomomo!

_Me:_

_thanks but no thanks, i wanna talk to him but i dont wanna make it seem like an ambush_

_probably better if im by myself_

That, and the fact she didn’t want to tip off Endeavor that she knew. That ship had probably sailed after the Sports Festival — Ruby knew she’d been too openly hostile when he’d approached Midoriya — but she could at least avoid him finding out _how much_ she knew. Play things close to the chest, like Uncle Qrow always said. Bringing (recently injured) backup to give a friend some cookies out of the blue didn’t exactly scream “everything’s fine.” Ruby had rewritten her letter no fewer than three times while waiting for the cookies to bake, wanting to be sure there was nothing Todoroki could get in trouble for if his dad saw it. (And he _would_ try to read it if he was there — she’d learned that well enough from Weiss.) It was completely innocuous, but that meant it was pretty vague too. Still, Todoroki was pretty smart, so he’d know what she meant? Maybe it would be better to let him know she was coming, in case something was wrong — oh, but then he wouldn’t have any kind of plausible deniability. It had to be a surprise if it was going to be safe. 

At any rate, there was no time to dwell on it. She wanted to get there before the cookies had completely cooled, which meant leaving now and worrying later.

Ruby’s phone chimed again. Todoroki’s address, courtesy of Iida. He didn’t exactly live close by, but it wasn’t terribly far either. Ruby took a deep breath and ran through her mental checklist one last time. Cookies, check. Train card, check. Phone, check. Hoodie, sneakers, check and check. Go time.

— — — 

Normally it was Fuyumi’s job to answer the door, but for once Shouto found himself home without her. Apparently she wanted to pick up groceries on her way back from the school where she taught, which meant she’d get home late. Fuyumi had been extremely apologetic, not that it was necessary. Some things were out of their control.

Some things, such as their father and his reputation with the media. If a reporter was clever and desperate enough to show up at their estate, then they were very lucky Endeavor never answered the door–

Seeing Rose, her eyes wide, cheeks rosy, and arms tucked behind her back, made Shouto reassess who was lucky they’d answered.

(She’d proven it during the Sports Festival and against the Hero Killer — Rose could be absolutely _vicious_ when circumstances required it. Somehow he didn’t doubt that she would have been all too willing to pick a fight with the #2 Hero for his sake.)

“Hey, Todoroki! How’ve you been doing?” she asked with a grin, as if she hadn’t shown up unannounced at a home she’d never been to. 

“What are you doing here?” The words were out of Shouto’s mouth before he could realize how rude it sounded. Not to mention he'd completely ignored her question. 

To her credit, Rose’s smile barely faltered. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. We’ve had a pretty crazy week, and after what I… heard… at the Sports Festival, I’ve been meaning to check in anyway.” 

That… was completely in character for Rose, actually. She had a dedication to her peers that rivaled her mother’s — nothing like Shouto or his father. Still, there had to have been easier ways to do this. “Was your phone broken?”

 _Now_ Rose looked embarrassed. It was hard to tell with her natural complexion, but she looked flushed. “I wanted to surprise you, and, uh, well… here.”

With that complete lack of an answer, she finally moved her arms out from behind her back to reveal a basket. Absently, Shouto noted that one of her arms was still bandaged. Not explaining anything in the slightest was the fact she’d attached a note to the handle, even though she was delivering it in person. Still, confusing as it might be, Rose must have meant it as a kind gesture. “Thank you.” Shouto waited a moment to see if she was willing to offer an explanation, but when none came he added “What is it?”

Rose smirked a little at that, any traces of awkwardness gone. “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Oh. She had been waiting for _him_ ; that made much more sense, and it was a bit ridiculous that he hadn’t realized that on his own. Shouto pulled the red cloth covering the basket to reveal… cookies. Chocolate chip, but that didn’t matter so much as the fact that they were still warm inside. (Growing up with Endeavor had helped him develop a good sense of temperature.) These were fresh-baked, by Rose herself, if the basket was anything to go by. 

“Why?” It slipped from his mouth before he could catch himself. 

Rose, hands now free, twiddled her thumbs nervously. “Well, when I was little, my mom would always make cookies for me or my sister if we were having a hard time. I just figured with everything that’s happened — lately,” she hurriedly added, perhaps to cover for them both “that you might need a little comfort food.” Another smirk grew on Rose’s face now. “And I don’t really know how to make soba, so this seemed like a good choice.”

Shouto allowed himself a small smile. “Thank you, Rose.” She grinned right back at him, obviously pleased. “Happy to help, Shouto. What are friends for?”

_....she meant that as a rhetorical question, right?_

“Hey, are you allowed out? I was thinking we could catch a movie.” That was decidedly _not_ rhetorical, but it was a nice idea. Rose was pleasant to be around, if a bit naive — Shouto cut off his own train of thought, realizing he’d never been to the movies before. What were you supposed to do? Was it okay to just watch the movie, or were you supposed to make conversation? And was it rude to the other people if you did? He needed to ask Fuyumi, she knew this sort of thing. Besides…

“My father will be home in an hour. And my brother is supposed to be coming any minute. I don’t think I have the time.” Rose deflated slightly, but seemed resigned to it.

“All right then. Take care of yourself, Todoroki. I’ll see you back at school next week?”

Shouto nodded assent. “See you then, Rose.” She pivoted on her heel and skipped down the path – turning and walking backwards halfway to wave at him. Then she was gone, leaving only the basket and a faint floral scent in her wake. 

The door to the house clicked shut, and once again the entire compound was silent. Shouto was already beginning to regret not going with Rose — he didn’t want to incur his father’s wrath, but even Endeavor wasn’t as stifling as the quiet of the Todoroki household. 

Shouto surveyed the kitchen, unsure of where to set down the basket. At least the room was empty for the moment — he didn’t really want to have to explain the basket’s existence. Besides, Shouto’s arms were beginning to ache from the weight of it. The note tied to the handle was much more comfortable. 

Shouto opened the letter. The first thing he noticed was that Rose’s penmanship was terrible. The second was that there were a few areas where she’d erased entire lines, leaving smudge marks across the page. The third was that she wrote with enough pressure to tear the paper in places, leaving it barely legible.

Barely. 

_Hi Todoroki!_

_How’ve you been doing? Everything that’s happened this week has been so crazy, I wanted to check in. If you’re reading this, there’s a chance we missed the opportunity to talk in person, but that’s ok — it happens!_

_How’re things at home? I’m going a little stir-crazy here, especially since most of my family is working during the day. Is yours the same? If so, you’re welcome to come over to my place. I’m bored out of my mind and I’d hate for you to be stuck on your own for the rest of the week. By some miracle I’m not grounded (yet) so if you’d rather go somewhere that’s fine too._

_I’m a little nervous about going back to school, since I didn’t get to finish my internship, but at least we’ll get to see everyone! And I did learn a lot while I was there. Training with a speed–type hero gave me a chance to work out a lot of new strategies I hadn't considered. Was it the same for you? I know you wanted to learn to use your flames this week._

_Like I said before, I’m kinda isolated right now, so I’ve been trying to catch up with my friends. That’s been kind of weird since I’m usually not the most social person–_

Shouto looked up from the letter in confusion. Rose was one of the most outgoing and friendly people he knew — she’d shown up at his house unannounced to drop off a gift just minutes ago! Not to mention the food fight, and the way she’d teamed up with a rather intimidating stranger from General Studies during the Sports Festival… 

_–I’m usually not the most social person, but it’s kind of nice too. Everything’s been kind of hectic since I started high school, so I’ve kind of been neglecting my middle school friends. I figure it’ll be good to catch up with the gang and tell them how things are going at U.A. So maybe having a little time to relax was a good thing after all!_

_I hope you’re doing okay. Text me when you get a chance!_

_Signed, your classmate, Ruby Rose._

_P.S. I don’t know if anyone in your family has allergies, but if they do then please text me before you eat those cookies!_

Shouto allowed himself a small smile. If this was what it meant to have friends, he could definitely see the appeal.

— — — 

Natsuo resented having to visit his “home,” despite Fuyumi’s best efforts to accommodate him. It was simply uncomfortable, even when that bastard wasn’t home. 

(Natsuo refused to call him father. Not after what happened to his brothers.)

This time, however, it was Shouto who answered the door. Before Natsuo could even ask, his younger brother explained: “Fuyumi wanted to pick up groceries. I don’t have classes this week anyway, so it’s just me right now.”

Logically, Natuso knew it was not meant as an insult or slight. His siblings had always been… a bit distant, and at times abrasive. But he was still a bit disappointed, because conversation with Shouto was difficult and awkward. On the other hand, the absence of a scowl on his brother’s face suggested Endeavor was spending more time at his agency lately. Which meant he wouldn’t be able to drive a wedge further between them. 

So, small victories. 

However, the moment they moved past the genkan there was a tangible scent of sugar in the air. Endeavor had always kept Shouto on a strictly regulated diet, which only made the delicious smell that much more confusing.

“Shouto, did you… bake something?” he tentatively asked, crossing the threshold to the kitchen. The answer sat comfortably on the table, but only raised more questions.

While Natuso was busy gawking at the basket of cookies (an actual basket, what the _hell–_ ), Shouto was already on his way out. Back to his room, presumably. “No. A… friend of mine dropped those off. You just missed her.”

Natuso blinked in surprise. Since when did little Shouto have a _girlfriend_?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda iffy on the title since I basically stole it from White Rose, but… *glances at my own AO3 works* I think I’m allowed. 
> 
> Not shown in the Shouto POV scene is Ruby flipping her lid, because she grew up in a nice but normal house while the Todorokis have a whole freaking compound. She has three Pro Heroes in her immediate family, her mom was only one rank below Endeavor and they’re all way more popular, so what the hell?  
> [The answer is family money on Enji’s part and restraint on Summer, Qrow and Tai’s.]
> 
> Midoriya and Iida text with (mostly) proper grammar and full sentences. Ruby does not. This greatly amuses me even though I wrote it. 
> 
> About the phone thing and trying to be vague in the letter… We don't know if Endeavor has ever cloned or bugged Shouto’s phone in canon, but Ruby knows from Weiss and Blake that abusers try to cut out communications in their victims. Whether it’s true or not, she’s assuming the worst to be careful. As for the cookies, Ruby associates them with feeling safe and happy because Summer used to make them.
> 
> The recipe languages are based on my headcanons for the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen ethnicities. Tai is canonically Chinese, and Summer I headcanon as Hispanic, hence the mention that some are in Spanish and English. 
> 
> For anyone wondering, Blake and Yang + Mirio and Tamaki are totally going on a double date, but none of them will ever say it or even realize until they’ve been married for 20 years. Even then it might fall to Nora to tell them. 
> 
> Initially I had Fuyumi answer the door and give Shouto the cookies and letter, but then I realized she hasn’t met Ruby yet and probably will during the actual fic, so I rewrote it. I’ll include their interactions as a bonus chapter/deleted scene later on.
> 
> About that chapter count… I’m probably going to write more TodoRose oneshots or interactions, but not until I see where the actual story is going. So this is a tentative number with no real update schedule. If you want to see more TodoRose fluff, please remember to kudos, comment, subscribe, ring that bell for notifications — wait wrong site.


End file.
